The Seven
by SevenSinsTwificContest
Summary: Can seven sins believed to be immortal transgressions, ever be considered perfection? Entry for The Seven Deadly Sins Twific Contest.


**The Seven Deadly Sins Twific Contest**

**Title: **The Seven

**Sin Chosen:** Wrath

**Word Count (without header):** 9,113

**Summary: **Can seven sins believed to be immortal transgressions, ever be considered perfection?

**Warning:** Graphic death scenes.

**Disclaimer: **The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**The Seven**

"**For the wages of sin is death."**

**~ Romans 6:23a, The Holy Bible, King James Version ~**

As a hunched figure wearing a black, royal robe swept past a prostrated form lying on the cold, stone floor.

"Master …" The voice was gravelly and low.

Up until three months ago, one hundred men-at-arms called this place home. Now, there was only himself and the weakling bowed at the throne. These two couldn't be called men. They weren't like the humans living on earth who relied on oxygen and food for their continued life_._

Their kind was exceptional.

They were thecreated beings.

The one in the black kingly garment was called Master.

Three months ago, he'd stood tall at an imposing seven feet, yet now, he was reduced to a detested, average human height. His once thick, black shoulder-length hair was stringy and graying. He used to have symmetrical, patrician features that spoke of his otherworldly regality, but now his very life stood on the brink of devastation and total annihilation. Former youthful and taut skin was now scaly and flaky. White, slimy mucus now covered his once captivating hazel irises, which were now almost blind.

He sat, heavily, on the overly jeweled dais. The sparkling gems illuminated the anxious face of his sole companion.

His thoughts shifted to how he'd come to be in this predicament.

_Master once held a lofty place in the heavenlies, among the angels and other __celestial entities__. _

_He, like the other dwellers, had been tasked with assignments that went above and beyond their constant daily worship of The Creator. Master's primary job was to create, name, and impart virtuous traits on the __citizens__**. **__Over the course of the centuries, he had created chastity, temperance, charity, diligence, forgiveness, kindness, humility to name a few. He was extremely adept at his job and had been lauded many times for his work._

_The Creator often showed His pleasure toward Master whenever he came up with a new virtue. It had never bothered Master that all of his created virtues were only showered upon The Creator. _

_Until, one day it did._

_Eternal life is a funny thing. _

_It gets commonplace after a while. _

_Boredom mixed with overconfidence, along with the ability to create, proved to be a dastardly recipe for Master. _

_One day, Master, after having suffered through weeks of creativity block, visited the desolate place called Earth that The Creator had hand-sculpted so long ago. At that time__,__ it had only been filled with animal and plant life __while__ oceans, lakes, mountains, and other elements stretched throughout the rugged terrain. _

_As Master was wont to do, he had begun brainstorming. _

_That was his nature. _

_Finally, inspiration occurred and a seedling of an idea had popped into his head. _

_In no time at all, he'd acted upon it. _

_In the end, when he'd gazed upon his seven marvels of creativity, each one unique and perfect, he'd felt contented. _

_Upon Master's arrival home, The Creator, being omniscient, had known what he'd done._

_Still, The Creator commanded Master to show him his latest seven conceptions. His gasp was loud, and He'd roared His displeasure. The Creator became sorely disappointed when Master's handiworks showed their true nature._

_It seemed that M__aster__had created seven vices._

_The Creator had denounced Master's seven deadly sin creations as blasphemous. The Creator deemed it a repulsive act that was in blatant enmity with Himself and all He represented._

_Just as The Creator was to deliver the deathblow, Master had fallen to his knees and begged for mercy. After much silence, it had been granted, but not before, an edict had been issued._

_Master and his creations were to be banished. _

_Master had been eternally banned from returning to Heaven and was also stripped from further creative powers. _

_That was the last Master saw of The Creator._

Master shook his head from centuries old history that held no place in his current state of affairs.

Just then, papery lips parted, asking, "Numquid missas mittantur?" Teeth that used to be as white as freshly fallen snow were now yellowed and in rapid ruin.

A sharp breath was inhaled before the response was uttered that seven missives had been sent.

On the tip of the words were small particles of ash, signifying the responder was closer to death than Master had surmised.

"Do you think they will come, Master?"

The question rumbled inside Master's head.

Even after all this time, he refused to converse in the hated language he felt beneath him, instead choosing the vernacular he'd picked up during the reign of the Roman empire.

He thought about the seven young women and held on to the endless possibilities.

The possibility of a tomorrow and most especially, an everlasting.

"Volunt," he said aloud.

_They would come_.

A cough led Master to close his eyes as his final man-at-arms fluttered away on the wings of interminable death.

**~7DS~**

"Hello?" a voice trembled as the person wandered alone around the secluded meadow.

Even in the late hour, Leah Clearwater saw the thick, tall trees that surrounded the small enclosure. She pushed her bifocal glasses up her nose even as the misty, thick fog swirled around, making her already impaired eyesight that much worse. Everyone at Forks High School believed Leah was a plain Jane.

And, unfortunately, she did too.

There was nothing distinguishing about her features. She had no athletic abilities, and she wasn't a brainiac.

Her other 'unexceptional list of attributes' included a short frame, a too lean body, and a non-existent personality. These kinds of things tended to not make one popular in high school. And much to Leah's regret, not even the vivid green clothing she wore attracted anyone's scrutiny. Having no friends, she was always lost inside her head where it was easy for her to plot; to imagine what she'd look like with Carmen's breasts, Rachel's ass, and Bella's hair.

A cool breeze drifted past the vibrant colorful flowers, unearthing the dirt and fluttering its scents. Seeking warmth, she huddled deeper into her green hoodie and baggy, green sweatpants as she pondered why she'd been received a cryptic letter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The caustic words cut through the chilly, late afternoon air and killed what little peace there was.

Whirling around, Leah instantly became jealous of the ease in which the newcomer, Heidi Volturi, filled out her orange jeans and top. Heidi had hair whiter than Daenerys Targaryen from _Games of Thrones_, luscious hips that begged for a boy's hands, and plush, C-sized breasts. Most days, Heidi easily believed that she was voluptuous, curvaceous—not fat.

Usually, Heidi was the first to look at her image in the orange color she wore daily and compliment her beauty. She was sure the color set off her pale skin to perfection. But, there were days when freaks like Leah hit a nerve. Sure, the girl was a nobody, but she was a skinny nobody.

Leah drew up to her full height of five feet two inches, readying herself to go toe to toe with her nemesis, even as Heidi looked as though she was about to hand out a beat-down.

Too engrossed in their bitch brow competition, they were startled when another teen's self-important voice echoed off the trees and landed in their ears.

"Who invited Tweedledum and Tweedledumer?"

Having no qualms with being the center of attention, Angela Webber walked further onto the grassy field. Straightened hair, neatly gathered at the nape of her head, whipped about as she looked at her now silent companions. When she caught sight of Heidi's narrowed eyes and Leah's hurried backward steps, Angela's teeth gnashed.

Her lush, violet, velour sweat suit hugged her figure, pulling Heidi's and Leah's eyes onto her body just the way she'd planned. Angela became puffed up in pride the longer her rivals' sweeping gazes took in her button nose, rosy cheeks, and silk-like lips. She saw _and_ felt their yearning and it reminded her why she was the self-appointed baddest bitch that walked the halls of their school. It was a given that they both wanted to be just like the best … to _be_ her. She dressed impeccably, had the highest grade point average, drove the best car, and had skills that would make a veteran porn star blush like a nun.

The sound of footsteps stepping on top of fallen branches pulled the girls together. Without thought, the three formed a defensive position with their backs to each other.

"Fuck! My sleeve." The footsteps stopped for a moment before finally coming through the only opening to where the trio stood. "What is this? Charlie's Angels?" The snide words were delivered with an evil snicker from Carmen Denali.

Carmen was of medium-height with a body that rivaled Kate Upton's, even though she was only seventeen years-old. She knew she looked best in blue, so she wore it often, with her blond hair tumbling down in waves to her shoulders. She knew what she wanted and used her body to accomplish her desires. What she wanted, ever since losing her virginity to Laurent McDaniels two years ago, was sex, and lots of it.

From anyone.

At any time.

In any place.

Carmen's question raised the level of disquietude already present among the group.

As seamlessly as they'd joined forces, the three separated, and now, all four teens eyed each other suspiciously. Their voices rose while hand gestures became wide and large as they tried to figure out why they were all at this particular spot.

The girls were just being girls—you know the type—overly loud and talking over each other so much so that they missed the arrival of another who leaned against the side of a massive tree trunk.

"Calm your tits, bitches," the voice quipped.

They faced the person who looked cool as a cucumber.

Rachel Black's dirty blonde hair was lazily thrown into a side bun. She was one of those people that hated everything, but what she despised above all was work. Any form of work. The word sent a shiver of disgust down her spine. She had a face that some would argue would make Aphrodite jealous and a toned body that would make exercise enthusiasts gape in wonderment. These were the 'assets' she used on pimply faced juniors to get them to do her homework and help her on tests.

In her light blue shapeless dress, the young woman looked as unkempt as ever while a mischievous smile played at the corners of her lips. The other four looked at Rachel as if she had some inside knowledge to which they were not privy. She was the only one who seemed unbothered by the perplexing meeting place, as well as the time and the invitees.

Four sets oflips peppered Rachel with questions she didn't know the answers to, but chose not to reveal. Rachel internally considered, _maybe I can feed them some bullshit and force them to do my—_

"Somebody owes me two hundred fucking dollars!" A vexed voice broke through the growing madhouse created by the distrusting quintet. "Of all that is holy …" Bree Tanner trailed, looking at the gathered faces belonging to those she felt superior to.

Dressed in snug, yellow pants with a matching top, Bree was almost like a breath of fresh air—if only she wasn't looking around greedily at the others. _Motherfucker,_ grumbled Bree under her breath while looking once again at the rip in her shirt.

Bree was statuesque with perfect features, bow-like lips, and angular cheekbones. She knew others envied her and thought she had it all. But, she didn't. She always experienced a surge of covetousness as she flipped through glossy photographs of women draped in top-of-the-line clothing labels or saw someone carrying a unique designer bag. In her future, she daydreamed of being swathed in luxurious baubles that would make Elizabeth Taylor's extensive jewelry looklike knockoffs.

Bree wanted more.

So much more.

She was a firm believer that one could never have enough of … well, _everything._

Again, tones escalated, questions rang loud, and hackles were raised. Words like cunt, hoe, twat, and trick flew off cruel tongues as if those names could be found on the teens' birth certificates. An eerie quiet fell upon the open space, and again, without ever participating in a strategic pow-wow, they hastily formed a guarded hexagon. Backs to each other, each girl took a point of attack … or the potential of one.

A whistling tune was heard.

Birds flew away from the tops of the trees.

Even the noisy wind from before had settled as they waited for whoever was walking toward them.

Bella Swan burst forth with stinging reproach. "Is this a meeting for the slow and skittish?" The teasing lightness was hidden beneath the snarling sound from her mouth.

She was a typical junior who was into Pinterest, Twitter, and often dressed in head-to-toe red because she thought the vivid color brought out the creamy undertones of her somewhat pale complexion. Three months ago, simple things like a dog barking too loudly or someone spitting out their gum in her walking path would have often resulted in a few 'fucks' and 'motherfuckers' from the cherry-lipped teenager. Anger had flowed through her veins, and she'd thought_ it_ was the reason she continued living.

But, now there was _him_ and their special place.

Those two thoughts now tempered her natural reaction to all kinds of situations.

Bella looked around the meadow discretely, hoping the others didn't notice her searching gaze as their voices rose competitively, vying to be heard.

Before anyone could address her, Angela boldly circled Bella, inquiring, "And, who are you? Little Miss Red Riding Hood?" She bumped Bella's shoulder—and her—out of the way.

Bella growled at Angela; however, Angela didn't regard the slighter-built, young woman as a threat, and, therefore, kept her back turned, saying, "You sound like a bear when you do that." She laughed boastfully.

"And you sound like a neighing horse when you talk, you prick."

The air shifted suddenly.

Leaves typhooned upward.

Dirt was unearthed.

Branches were thrown helter-skelter.

Despite their differences, the girls once again took positions.

Rachel faced the northern corridor, surreptitiously looking for any threats.

Bella covered the western line of sight, furtively searching for any activity through keen eyes.

Carmen crouched low with eyes trained on the southwestern area.

Leah's gaze glided over the southern spot that was littered with shorter trees.

Heidi widened her viewpoint throughout the southeastern hemisphere, even picking up deer movement.

Bree held down the eastern post.

And, Angela manned the northeastern expanse.

They didn't question how they knew to get into a defensive formation, nor did they wonder why each person was now in fighting mode.

A thunderous clapping startled the environment. The hairs on the arms of the teens stood tall, but their position never bent.

"Hoc, mirabile est, septem." The voice was like a piece of calming, instrumental music, and sounded, surprisingly, familial.

Confusion was etched on the teens' faces at the unusual words.

The girls wondered:_was that German or Scandinavian?_

They concluded, separately, that maybe it was one of those dead languages their Social Studies teacher, Mrs. Platt, had taught them. As if the inner thoughts of the others were spoken aloud, Carmen provided the translation for the Latin words. The skill surprised her since she'd never studied the language a day in her life.

"He said: _this is marvelous, Seven_."

Everyone's internal musings were singular: she understood him.

For an irrational reason, only known to her, Bella responded quickly and harshly. "Show yourself, fuck face!"

Like rushing waterfalls, the next words crashed into the small area.

"Restitit iræ, et genuit meam secundam." The enigmatic and still hidden figure squealed with excitement.

Again, the translation was instantaneous as Heidi's voice rose above the din of the girls' contentious voices.

"_Wrath, my second born."_

Rachel's and Bree's words bumped and stumbled over each other, yet never distracted the obscure hearer from either question.

"Who are you?" Rachel questioned, interest piqued.

"What are you?" Bree whispered with a low tremor in her words.

Heavy footfalls crunched down on the fallen debris. The footsteps were unhurried but purposeful. The girls' collective heartbeats increased and their palms sweated; though, outwardly, they each held their own.

At the edge of the meadow, fourteen eyeballs bulged at the tall figure dressed in black. Their gazes hungrily lifted up and then openly gaped at the glaring spider veins lining his face. Even in the dim light, they appraised him as non-human.

_Maybe ghouls and goblins were real _Bree considered quietly. Squinting her eyes, she wavered between classifying the mystifying figure as a vampire, warlock, or maybe as some other true-to-life mythical creature most of the human race chose to believe didn't exist.

His flesh smelled rotted. His hands were gnarled and ten brown fingernails swept the forest floor.

Even in his grotesqueness, these seven girls found something breathtaking about was an air of comfort and being known … truly known.

And, not being judged.

They found themselves relaxing their defenses as they moved closer to the 'man' as he glided, rather than walked, toward them.

"Mihi lovelies." He clucked his tongue. Sadness and desolation were woven together in the two foreign words that pierced each of the girls' heart.

Their synchronized gasp came out sounding like tinkling bells.

Breaking through their muddled daze, Heidi provided meaning to his recent sentiment. "He called us his lovelies."

There was a trace of awareness in her translation that didn't sit well with Bella. In fact, Bella could feel her anger rising in the one place that'd usually provided safety and security from her true nature.

_Are you here?_ Bella's eyes darted around the periphery ... once again valiantly searching.

Standing in the center of the grassy field, he commanded their attention without uttering another word. Stopping at the precise moment, as if coordinated, he raised cold, wizened hands to their faces. He traced the shape of their noses, trailed along the curvature of their eyes, and laughed to himself when he felt along the puffy ridges of their lips.

While he used his fingers, the teens used their eyes; taking him in, as well. Slowly, the similarities were revealed.

Similarities between them and him. But, heaven forbid, between each other, as well.

The same regal nose—though at the moment, his appeared to be drooping.

Hazel irises that resembled toffee—though his were now whitened.

Fluid, yet stealth-like movement—though his was more like a stuttered strut.

His booming voice resounded once again, but this time Heidi and he spoke simultaneously.

Him: "Ita nunc in conspectu omnium vestrum."

Her: _"Yes, you can all see now."_

He breathed something mist-like that resembled miniscule rainbow colors—the colors the girls were currently wearing—in their direction. Instantly, their clothing transformed into princess cut ball gowns with sweetheart necklines that billowed over matching shoes.

As similar as they'd recently discovered they were, their reactions about their appearances were as different as night and day.

Rachel in her light blue, shrugged a shoulder then sluggishly stated, "Meh." Her one word syllable was a cross between indifferent and bored.

Bella, draped in red, spewed volatile animosity. "Get this fucking piece of shit off me!" She pulled at the garment uselessly.

Carmen ran her hand down the luxurious blue fabric. "It's almost as soft as my skin," she purred sensuously, thinking of the people who'd want her body after they saw her like this.

For once, Leah felt visible. Her green gown shimmered in the dimming light, and she no longer needed her eyeglass as she nowhad perfect vision. "Why doesn't the top of my dress look like Rachel's?" She asked petulantly as the green-eyed monster made an appearance.

Heidi was gorgeous in orange. "All that's missing is a three course meal, a few hours tweeting about my dress, some time on Facebook, then about four hours uploading Instagram pictures …" Her list droned on and on as she itemized the things she'd devour if she were at her home.

Bree shrieked in delight, jumping up and down. "Bitches, this is duchess satin that I'm wearing." Her mind rambled _n__ow,__ all I need is a diamond tiara, a few bracelets, and a necklace. No, a __choker, hell, __I need all that shit._

Angela's vibrant violet ensemble made her feel more sovereign. She pirouetted around the others, showing it off. A dark chuckle left her lips as she murmured, "At least he knows that I'm the best of the bunch."

"Silentium," he demanded. "Heidi." He snapped his fingers at the girl who quickly went to his side. They seemed to have a muted discourse that ended with Heidi nodding her head.

He continued, "Ego referam."

"He's going to tell us a story." Anticipation was evident in Heidi's tone.

Stroking her hair, he lulled to her and the rest of the teenagers. "Domine pater, et est nomen meum, ego."

"He says his name is Master. And he is …" Heidi gasped, choking out, "He's our father."

There was an undercurrent of awe in the latter revelation.

At this announcement, the twittering from the girls came to an abrupt end. Even the invisible particles in the atmosphere stood still.

"A me venit quisque. Es a latere …meo filias: Acedia, primogenitus; Iuxta Iram Tuam, et secundum, ejus nati sunt; Concupiscat; Invidia; Gula; Avaritia, postremo, Superbia."

"_From me, came each of you. You are from my rib ... __my __daughters: Sloth, first born; Wrath, second born; Lust; Envy; Gluttony; Greed; and lastly, Pride."_

The weight of their names settled on Rachel, Bella, Carmen, Leah, Heidi, Bree, and Angela, respectively. They tested the names, liking them, because they already _were_ their personality traits.

One stayed unusually quiet, backing away as the others moved closer.

In unison, six voices became one, "Master …"

"Ut tibi Septem. Tu vitiis aliquis titulus ... hujusmodi. Quod dico, non. Sunt perfectionis. Perfect Iustus amo me."

"_You are known as The Seven. Someone labeled you vices ... d__eadly __sins. But, I say, no. You are perfection. Perfect just like me."_ His words were inviting and calming.

A deep part of the girls knew he spoke the truth. The connection was strong, binding them together as a tightly woven basket.

"Sed fecit unum tuarum valde malum."

"_But, one of your __sisters did __a very, very bad thing." _He tsked in disappointment.

By this time, Master was flanked on his right by Pride, Envy, and Sloth; and on his left, Greed, Gluttony, and Lust. Each of the girls had a self-serving, self-satisfying look on their faces as they noticed that Bella had yet to join them.

"Scio Te hoc."

Looking heavenward, he called out, _"I know You're here."_

All their necks craned up as they became fascinated by Master's three-worded sentence.

After he'd been banned from Heaven, Master had heard The Creator had gone so far as to place a piece of Himself inside a half deity/half human called Love who now walked the Earth. It was The Creator's belief that this man-god eventually would vanquish Master's deadly sins.

"Omnis de costa … ita creatus est, maxime per me. Tu quid liceret. Sed concupiscentia est passim, et devorabit et non est finis; volunt divitias et non in iudicio. Factus aeternam ignaviae; concupisces aliis in locis, ut in narcissism maxime, et in furore suo."

"_Each of my rib ... created so supremely by me." _He paused and smiled. "_You were free to do anything. Lust indiscriminately; consume to no end; desire material wealth without __judgment." _ He looked at Carmen, Heidi, then Bree, respectively. _"Become eternal sloths; covet others; embody narcissism to the fullest; and rage at will." _His eyes moved from Rachel to Leah to Angela before grimacing in Bella's direction.

He pointed a long, accusatory finger at Bella, who stood as if she were an island, surrounded by murky, shark-infested waters.

"Bella dulce. Quid est tibi, Ira?"

"_Sweet Bella. What happened to you, Wrath?"_

"Nothing fucking happened, you whackjob." Bella's words were like barbed wire, hitching and snagging at the imperceptible bond Master had hoped would one day lead his now dead men at arms.

Approaching Bella, Master and the six moved as if one. "Nostis Amor?"

"_Do you know Love?" _

The last word was filled with scorn and mockery as it left his chapped lips.

"Fuck no." Bella placed as much passion in her tone as she could muster and hoped he couldn't hear her thundering, betraying heart.

As if preparing for a battle, a mishmash of weapons—lighter fluids, pocketknives, bows and arrows, Japanese swords, matches, hunting knives—began slowly littering the area. Seeing this, Bella began strategizing. It would be six … or seven if Master joined in … against one.

"Caritas patiens, est benigna est caritas. Non aemulatur, non agit perperam, non superbia."

"_Love is patient, Love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud."_ His voice took on a sing-song melodic rhythm.

"Hoc est quod Bonus Liber. Sed, Ira mea speciosa, est nobis non. Non amamus. Dicendum, quod non diligit. "

"_That is what the Good Book says. But, my beautiful Wrath, that is not us. We don't love. We shouldn't love."_

Bella bristled at his patronizing pronunciation of her name. "I'm not even going to pretend I know what the hell you're talking about."

"Respice ad me. Respice ad me, Ira tua mutare quia pater moriens. Non est aliquid fieri. "

"_Look at me." _His tone brooked no argument, so all eyes trained on him._ "Look at me! Your father is dying because Wrath has decided to change. To become something she's not."_

Gazes flickered to where Bella was rooted.

She backed away as the rest of the group hedged toward Master.

His words stilted her momentum.

"Septem custodiunt mihi, et filiabus meis. Qui omnia creavit septem ... vos omnes vivendi."

"_The __Seven keep me alive, daughters of mine. All seven ... all of you living out who I created you to be."_

He shook his head at her lack of concern, coming to a decision he hoped would force her hand.

He had not been exactly truthful to the teens. His eternal life didn't necessarily need _all _seven; a specific two would, and could, more than do. The combined strength that came from Pride and Wrath, when they used their vices, could sustain him never-endingly, and wage the victorious wars he'd dreamed of for more than two thousand years.

His words pitted six against one.

Though only being acquainted with Master for a short while, the six were ready and willing to get Bella to rejoin the ranks by any means necessary. The way they saw it, there were only two choices to be made: life as The Seven or the death of Wrath. As they looked over at Bella, a small part of them felt saddened she'd decided on an alternative choice. But, a larger part of them relished taking on one of their own. Each one believed that it would be she, who would deliver the final, killing blow. Though they'd learned they were related, they were nothing if not self-motivated. Each had an innate sense to be exalted and reign as _the _one.

A wordless decision was reached and the six teens began ripping the bottom portion of their dresses, and then, without bending, stepped onto the tips of blades from the assorted weapon stockpile, arming themselves.

Bella grimly looked at the situation readying itself in front of her.

_My sisters_ she thought dispassionately_. They will kill me._

The usually noisy forest became deathly quiet once again. There wasn't even an animal around. It was as if they'd sensed the need for higher ground. Bella acted just as quickly as her fellow combatants, realizing she couldn't consider them sisters when they were now armed to the teeth and looking at her viciously.

Her hand gravitated to the katana or the samurai sword. Its narrow construction belied the sharp blow of devastation it could deliver. The sleek metal gleamed curiously at her. As her hand gripped the handle, she felt secure in the protection and destruction the curved blade was sure to inflict.

Bitterly, Carmen croaked, "You went against The Seven, Bella. That is a sin." She became emboldened by her sisters egging her on. Carmen stepped forward. "The wages of sin is death, Wrath."

Cheers erupted at Lust's speech.

Bella untucked the cigarette she'd hidden behind her ear. _He_ hated that she smoked, but out of understanding that her anger was seemingly under control, he'd allowed her one last vice … or more like a bad habit. Placing it between her lips, she lit it, and then took her time savoring the burning sensation making its way down her chest. The feeling served to remind her she still had a surviving chance. No one paid attention to Bella who had one hand nonchalantly behind her back holding tightly onto a lighter fluid.

In a flash, Carmen gathered speed, yelling and running straight for Bella. It seemed she'd not thought out her plan of attack thoroughly, because as soon as she had gotten to Bella, Carmen found herself doused with an abundant amount of the flammable liquid.

She sputtered and coughed as the chemical made its way quicklydown her hair and body. "My pretty dress," she shrilled, raising the butcher knife over her head and charging forward.

Bella remained unbothered by Lust's theatrics.

"It should burn easily then." Bella threw her still lit cigarette into the girl's hair.

Bella watched with disinterest as Carmen's blonde hair reddened as the flames licked at it. The rest of her body quickly caught ablaze while she screamed and moaned in pain. Finally, she dropped to the ground, writhing around until only her charred body remained. Bree and Heidi looked concerned while the rest looked bored.

_What the hell did I do?_ Bella silently lamented.

A slow handclap pulled Bella from inside her head. She focused on Master who was enjoying himself. She noticed his hair had changed to a luxuriant black. His nails were translucent and looked newly manicured. Even his posture was a bit straighter.

_What the fuck is happening here?_

Bella's mind couldn't conceptualize what her eyes had witnessed.

_He's … he's changing!_

"Bonus Liber est fuerit lectio video hujusmodi poenae infernalis."

Master's gleeful statement broke Bella's confused ranting. _"I see someone has been reading the Good Book's hellish punishment for deadly sins."_

Bella didn't take the chance of getting into a relaxed pose or become sidetracked by his words.

She ran.

She ran as fast and as far away as she could run. She ended up deep inside the forest. Every sound heard made her anxious which only led her totighten the hold on her sword that much harder.

Sliding down behind a thick tree trunk, she tried to gather her thoughts.

_I have sisters. _The catty girls she'd only known as bitchy classmates.

_My 'father' made me from his rib._ Was she not human then?

_My real name is Wrath._ _But, why __does the name 'Bella' feel more like who I want to be?_

"Come out;come out, wherever you are."

Keeping her position secluded, Bella felt raindrops dripping from up above and heard the ping-pong sound it made as it fell into the nearby lake.

"I know you're here." She laughed. "You know, I used to be so jealous of you, but now … now, I know you're nothing but a coward!"

_Leah!_ Bella silently guessed.

Bella heard a pause in movement then her steps started up again.

"That was a pussy move to run like that."

Sliding up to a standing position, Bella glanced around the tree and was suddenly punched directly in the jaw.

"Shit." It felt as if her teeth had been knocked into the back of her throat.

Another punch to Bella's midsection bent her to her knees

"People always underestimate me." A kick was delivered to Bella's chest. "Until, I have to show them my true colors." Leah backhanded Bella into the lake.

Bella's body flew, landing face down on the water.

"I'm not afraid of big, bad Wrath." She laughed evilly.

Leah tentatively approached Bella, tamping down her dislike of large bodies of water. Now, the rain was pouring down; vision was hazy, and movement became sluggish.

It was the perfect opportunity to strike.

And strike Bella did.

Grasping Envy's foot, she pulled her under the water even as Leah struggled to be freed. They soon sank under the cold water; Bella's hand wrapped around the girl's throat, squeezing until her legs quit moving, and she became paralyzed. She watched her former classmate float to the surface. As she stumbled out of the lake, weighted down by what seemed like rivulets of water in her dress, the rain disappeared, and the sun shone brightly above.

Bella's mind begged wordlessly: _where are you?_

A sob caught in the back of Bella's throat as despair washed over her. Her eyes drifted closed as she realized _just _how pitiful of a situation she was in.

**~7DS~**

Sometime later, Bella awoke with a start.

Birds were chirping, her clothing was thoroughly dried, and she was shocked she'd not been murdered while she stupidly slept.

Standing, she cautiously took in her surroundings but heard no threatening sounds. She didn't know where she was walking, but she knew enough to keep moving. Along the way, she snacked on berries that he'd told her about. She used tracking techniques that, at the time, she'd wondered why he'd shared.

All he'd said was: "You'll need to know."

She walked over boulders, fell onto piles of leaves, and almost broke her neck crossing a rickety bridge. But, onward she continued. The longer she walked, the higher the sun stayed, beating down its rays. She needed to sit, but was too terrified that even a short rest could mean the end of her life. Every howling sound, every yelp heard, every movement made in the forest grabbed her attention, and she was instantly in a defensive position.

It was overwhelming.

It was draining.

But, more than that it was tiresome.

Her sight became blurred from the beginnings of dehydration.

_Fuck this bullshit. I need to sit my ass down_, thought Bella.

Unbeknownst to her, as she sat contemplating her next move, this wasn't the smartest place to have chosen. It was the incessant hissing sound that made her thirst disappear. Bella swallowed her fear and crept toward the sound but didn't see anything unusual. Just leaves; piles and piles of the brown and green foliage.

_Something isn't right._

Finding a small rock, she threw it at the pile of leaves. She saw the rock fallthrough the leaves, but she never heard the rock land on anything. She had an idea what she could be near, but tested out her assumption a few more times. The more rocks that landed inside the leafy coverage, the louder the hissing sounds became.

A snake pit.

A curse word left Bella's lips as she scuttled backward. Just as she decided to move onward, she heard the telling signs of people coming closer.

"I'm starving," a voice complained.

"You're hungry and I'm tired. Let's just say we saw that bitch jumping off a cliff or something," another murmured.

Steadily, Bella heard them. She knew they were directly in front of her. However, the pit … it separated where she now stood and where the girls continued to walk toward her.

_How wide and deep is that fucking pit?_ That was the question rumbling inside Bella's head.

"Yeah, let's stop. That looks like an apple tree straight ahead."

All around Bella were apples that had fallen from the tree above her head.

She stood, sword in hand, and heart in her throat as she crafted a plan on how she'd fight, and win, against two girls.

Their feet stopped moving as they saw Bella. Rachel and Heidi squeaked in surprise. They looked like wilted flowers, one dragging an elongated, serrated cutlass and the other carried a sword.

It was their physical weariness that made Bella jump into action.

Loosening the grip on the handle of her sword, Bella's tone bespoke of the emotional and mental upheaval the day had wrought. "I'm tired too, Sloth." When Rachel didn't respond, she moved on. "There are lots of apples for us to share, Gluttony."

Maybe it was the use of their true names because all too soon Rachel was no longer slovenly nor was Heidi overly focused on food. They both had enough of hunting Bella. The quicker Wrath was declared dead, the faster they could all go back to their lives. Rachel had never worked so hard in her life and she never wanted to ever again. She was the first to silently admit: _the cunt had to die!_

Bella saw Rachel standing taller and noted Heidi's increasing frown. They continued walking toward Bella with a single purpose. As Bella raised her sword, unsure whether to warn them about the disguised pit, her decision was made for her when both girls tumbled down. Their screams bounced off the sides of the pit where pointy, jagged rocks scraped and sliced through their skin.

By the time Bella rushed to where they were they'd already been overtaken by crawling, slithering, and poisonous, Northern Pacific rattlesnakes.

"Help us," they wailed as the snakes tightened their hold around the girls.

"I-I …" Bella whimpered.

There was not much left that could be done.

**~7DS~**

Time of day didn't matter.

Since Leah's, Rachel's, and Heidi's death, the sun remained high in the sky.

There were snags and tears in Bella's red dress and she'd taken off the poufy crinoline slip from underneath. A heel on one of her shoe was broken, so she'd used a rock to level the other shoe, as well.

She was tired and lost.

She looked upward, as if an answer were forthcoming, thinking about where _he _could be. But, she looked around and saw this wasn't the meadow, so he'd probably never find her.

_The meadow._

It brought a smile to her face even though she was charting toward an unknown, perilous course. It was about three months ago when she'd stumbled on the meadow. All she could remember was the overwhelming surge of anger that whisked through her that day. If asked what led her there, she'd never be able to share.

But, the meadow—shaded by trees of all varieties—filled her with a calming sense of peace she'd never experienced. Deciding she'd liked the meadow's effect on her emotional state, she'd sat down and picked petals off the flowers. It was during one of these silly girly moments that _he'd_ arrived.

He was tall and lean. He wasn't overly muscled, but she could tell he had a nice physique.

Startled by his appearance, she'd backed away and silently indicated she'd leave.

"_Stay,"_ he'd whispered.

The pleading cadence in his voice begged Bella to do as was asked.

She was taken aback with his slightly pale complexion, but had admired the cleft in his chin. Bella had thought his chiseled cheekbones looked as if it'd been patterned from the smoothest of river rocks. He'd looked ethereal in his all-white clothing, and somehow, his presence brought the hues of the trees and flowers to life.

He'd asked her name to which she'd bashfully given to him. Her new coquettish disposition had confused her because she was normally brash and bold. No one would've described her as a simpering wallflower. She'd gone so far as to tell him so. He'd responded with an exuberant chuckle that ruffled his bronzed-colored hair and revealed the whitest of teeth.

She'd figured since he knew her name, he owed her the same courtesy.

He'd humbly confessed, "_Love."_

Her life hadn't been the same since that four letter word was spoken. After that, she'd visited their spot daily. They shared jokes, laughter and more with each other. Well, she had shared, and he listened. He would bring her sweets, and when she tried to ask him what he wanted he'd told her something she'd never heard.

"_You."_

Over time, she found herself changing. She no longer flew off at the handle. Her smiles were frequent and more genuine. And, she was more helpful to her fellow man. She looked forward to the start of a new day, when before, she'd cursed it and her existence.

She found herself in love with Love.

But, she was totally pissed with herself about it.

Well, not really because Love made her giddy.

**~7DS~**

It was sometime later when Bella stumbled on a scene that looked staged, and bellowed for her to back away. And, to be quick about it too.

Someone had placed large rocks around the center of a small pit that was piled with burning branches. A pot, with unknown contents, sat bubbling atop a low fire. Bella wanted to back away, but the delicious smell made her stomach grumble.

"Is anyone here?"

She looked around, seeing a crudely made bowl and a lone spoon. She chanced a peek at the opened pot seeing the clear, boiling liquid as well as pieces of meat. Not wanting to become disgusted, she didn't hazard a guess as to what animal was used to provide the sumptuous meal.

Too soon, she found herself diving into the pot, forgoing the bowl as she cooled, then tasted the chewy meat and drank the spiced broth.

"I should kill you right now."

The words stopped Bella cold. She'd been too caught up in eating to remember she was still in a fight for her life.

"You didn't happen to save any for me, did you?" the person wondered.

Bella heard the sarcasm as her hand twitched toward her forgotten sword.

She was greeted with a pointed tip of steel jutting at her nape.

"Nuh uh." The intruder sucked her teeth. "What is it about you, Wrath? Why won't you just fucking die already?"

"Because none of your other friends could kill me." Bella's hand gripped the pot handle harder.

In a matter of seconds, while the assassin lifted the sword to cut off Bella's head, she'd found herself drenched with the hot contents from inside the pot.

Quickly standing, Bella faced her opponent as she held onto the silver container since she couldn't get to her sword.

A flash of yellow revealed who had almost succeeded in killing Bella.

Bree.

Or, as Master named her, Greed.

Her hands were currently covering her porcelain face, and she was busy yelling what she'd planned on doing to Wrath when she got her hands on her. Bella seized the moment, pummeling Bree's hands and fingers with the back of the pot until she fell to the ground.

The pot was a mangled mass of metal.

When Bella saw that, she dropped it and used her fists, never giving up until Bree stopped jerking. Bella couldn't tell the difference between the red in her dress or the bloody chaos that was now on her hands and Bree's face.

All the while she pounded the girl's face, Bella's outrage couldn't be contained. As she rose to her feet, she huffed and puffed from exertion, but still the anger burned bright and hot.

She mentally concluded: _I'm done with this bullshit!_

Taking measured steps, she stepped over Greed's bloodied corpse, and then retraced her path, passing the snake pit where she'd inadvertently killed Gluttony and Sloth; and walked by the lake where she saw Envy's still floating body.

She moved on with purpose.

She was ready to face Master and Pride.

**~7DS~**

As if she'd been expected, Bella's appearance back at the meadow didn't raise any alarm.

Pride, or Angela, was as beautiful and as haughty as ever.

But, Master … he'd changed.

The hunched-over figure that she'd first met was no more. He stood before her looking more like the Greek god Apollo, than his decrepit former self.

Seeing Bella's muddled expression, he gleefully informed her, "Necat confortasti me tua, Ira."

"_Your kills have strengthened me, Wrath."_

Bella no longer needed a translator because now she understood him. Maybe awhile back, she would have considered this strange, but given all she'd seen and done today, she easily dismissed it and focused on the task at hand.

"I don't want this anymore," Bella revealed.

To the Master's right, Pride spoke up, "What is there not to want, girlie?" She shook her head at her rival's words. "Stop being an asshole and join us. You and I could…" She stopped, choosing a different phraseology. "With me at the helm, and you by Master's and my side, we can rule the world."

"I don't want to rule shit. I'm tired of being angry all the fucking time. I'm tired of everything!" Bella's heart stammered uncontrollably at her confession.

"Sed ita quod in te, Ira. Mutuo vivant omnes, mox, caelumque erit nobis.!"

Master looked at her quizzically, not sure he'd heard his creation correctly. _"But, that is why I made you, Wrath." _His smile was effervescent. _"We all keep __each other alive, and soon, earth and heaven will know our power!"_

Bella didn't know where her increased drive came from, but she found herself rapidly charging toward him. Master thought his own flesh wouldn't intentionally kill him, so, he stood in his spot, watching how Wrath skillfully held her katana. Her dark hair billowed, her reddened lips were captivating, and her eyes held such fire. The sight almost brought a tear to his eyes … if he could feel the human emotion, that is.

_She is a thing of pure beauty_ were the last words that registered in Master's consciousness.

Pride made no move to stop her, and they both watched as Bella impaled her sword through his jugular.

_Now, he'll shut the fuck with all that Latin __bullshit,_ Bella darkly thought_._

Backing away from his stunned and deadened gaze, Bella's lungs constricted and contracted. Bending to her knees, she couldn't stop wheezing.

Tears flowed down her face.

It was over.

It was done.

She'd killed Master, and now they were free.

She felt the cool tip of a blade at the side of her neck.

"Bravo, Wrath. You did what I was eventually going to do."

Bella felt the point puncture her skin. Her eyes bulged … indecision evident. Pride couldn't figure out if Bella wanted to be speared or spared.

"Are you about to beg, oh mighty, Wrath?"

_He'd _never shown up to save her so why fight anymore.

The will to continue seeped out from Bella's veins.

She had no more left to give.

She'd join her maker and those like her in the afterlife where creatures like them lived … or stayed dead … hopefully forever.

Internally Bella wondered _where a god was when one was fucking needed._

Outwardly, she had to be herself and found an appropriate response. "Shut the fuck up and kill me already."

Bella had at least _that_ much left to share.

But, the final strike never came.

Out of nowhere, Angela's body was lifted twenty feet in the air. As it spun around, she painfully shrieked and was suddenly thrown on top of a wooden wheel that mysteriously appeared.

Bella screamed.

And, screamed.

Then screamed some more.

Hysterically.

Loudly.

Uncontained.

Standing to her feet, she staggered toward Angela's quartered body seeing bloody entrails everywhere.

"What in God's name is going the fuck on?"

"The Bible says: pride goes before destruction, a haughty spirit before a fall."

_Love?_ Bella mutely wondered.

Turning blindly around, Bella's hands found her mouth to capture her scream. Her heart hammered. She felt lightheaded and dizzy.

He walked into the meadow as if he'd been there all along. His stride was perfectly persistent. Bella's eyes skipped over his moss green eyes and the way his reddened lips were pulled into grin.

"Wh-what is happening?"

He shrugged a bulky shoulder. "I guess youcalled the right name, Wrath." Mischief was present in the name he used.

"Don't …" She found her voice. "That's not my …"

Choosing not to finish, she asked again, what was going on.

"I was sent here on a mission, Bella."

Her name rolled off his tongue, pulling her attention, which suddenly became lustful, toward the small appendage.

"A-a … What?" She shook her head, hoping it would right her befuddled thoughts and sentences.

He veered to the left, picking up Pride's sword. The one that nicked Bella's throat.

"I must not fail, Bella. The world is filled with too many vices."

"I don't understand."

He fingered the handle with its intricate workmanship.

"The Creator sent me to destroy your Master and all he'd made." A sigh left his lips. It sounded as if the weight of the world were in that one sound. "But, I failed." He paused looking around the meadow.

"Huh? Who is The Cre—"

He spoke as if Bella had never uttered a word. "I am Love after all. How can I _not _do what I was created for?" He turned to Bella. "It was unkind of me to fall in love with you."

"You-you love me?" The last word squeaked out because Bella had never been told this before.

"Yes." His approach was confident, but his next words were tentatively. "May I?"

Bella's saw the motion his head was making, and she could hardly contain her excitement that one of her long awaited dreams would finally become a reality.

Like a gentle breeze, his warm lips met hers. It said so much. She felt breathless, rested, and completed all at the same time. When he straightened, Bella's eyes remained closed as she vowed she'd never forget the taste of Love.

His teasing laughter made her open her eyes.

"You are a dangerous creature, Bella."

His tone was no longer light or airy. There was an edge to it, sharper than any blade.

"Do you see how much destruction you've left in your wake when you channel your anger?"

Bella swallowed hard. "They fucking pushed me."

"They did?" His mouth turned into a frown. The way he said the two words pulled Bella's eyebrows up in a challenge. "You killed seven people."

He threw out the number as if she should mourn their loss or regret her decisions. He looked at her, boring through her brain and heart. His stare went throughthe core of who she was.

Bella wasn't sure if he wanted her to apologize or feel remorseful. She refused to second-guess her actions. She'd had to protect her life and that was it. _Fuck feeling sad about some dumb bitches who wanted me dead_ she mused to herself.

She thought if Love truly understood her and accepted everything about her, he should understand. The more she considered his words, she felt her nature shift from the uncharacteristically docile position she'd always seemed to exhibit in his presence.

Her temper rose, higher than she'd ever felt it in her seventeen years.

She was ready to do some damage.

The meadow couldn't change Wrath nor could Love.

She was made to feel anger.

Infuriation and resentment fueled her.

Acrimony and outrage were old comforts for her.

This is what she was and would always be.

_It is what it is _was the adage that flittered through Bella's psyche as her true nature revealed its dominance_._

"The Bible says: 'love always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. It never fails.'"

Wrath couldn't outmaneuver Love as he swung her katana sword with its sharp edge slicing her head from her body.

**~7DS~**

A scream ripped from cracked lips as tears trickled onto gaunt cheeks.

Jumping up from a twin bed, a feminine hand hurriedly slid upward to her still intact neck and felt the tender skin there. Ten fingers wrapped around the slender column as the thumping sound of an overly loud heart was heard.

Her body was reacting to the scary nightmare she'd just had.

Her mind replayed all she'd thought she'd actually experienced.

A raggedy breath left her pulsing lungs.

_Just a dream._

Just.

A.

Dream.

Her body sagged with relief, and eventually, it slowly regulated itself. She found herself trudging toward her laptop and furiously tapping away on keys.

**~7DS~**

A tanned hand stayed on the mouse while an astonished face continued looking at the screen.

"That's it? That was the story?" Ang asked still looking at the laptop.

"That's not enough?"

Bella felt angsty as doubt took over. She thought to herself, _maybe she was trying too hard to speak against too many societal ills that no one honestly cared about._

Such as the lack of camaraderie between women.

Or, the ease in which a wrong was justified; even if death, real or otherwise, resulted from one's actions.

"Well, um, maybe you could keep Wrath alive and let her and Love live happily ever after?"

Bella had considered that, but it didn't seem right to unite a vice and a virtue; despite the whole opposites attract saying.

"I guess that would've been too easy."

"Bu-but, you killed everyone. Even me, you bitch." Ang smiled, hoping that would make Bella less nervous.

When Bella awoke from her nightmare, she had written down what she could remember. She'd never tell Ang the dream had scared the hell out of her.

Literally.

Her parents were at their wits' end fielding calls from her school for meetings to discuss Bella's mercurial behavior.

But, the dream made her want to change.

Start anew. She'd made up in her mind to befriend the rich girl, Bree; the loner, Leah; the overweight teen, Heidi; and Carmen, who others called a slut.

"But, B, what was the moral of the story?"

Bella thought long and hard about that exact question as she revisited the story, based on her dream, and there was only one thing she'd concluded.

"Anger kills."

**The End**

**Sin Punishment in Hell Color**

Anger dismembered alive red

Envy put in freezing water green

Gluttony forced to eat rats, toads, and snakes orange

Greed put in cauldron of boiling oil yellow

Lust smothered in fire and brimstone blue

Pride broken on top of a wheel violet

Sloth thrown into snake pit light blue


End file.
